


Upstart

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Boxer AU, Boxer! Venom, Dressing Room Sex, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wonder How Many Weird AU I Can Make, M/M, Manager! Kaz, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拳击手！AU，Venom是一个排名很低的拳击手，Kaz是他的落魄的经纪人，他们之间可能也可能不存在一种可疑的关系。今晚Venom刚刚赢了一场重要的比赛，而他们之间有个约定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我记得我说过不会写这篇的，因为这篇的道德实在是太可疑了。但是发生了什么，我不记得了。我什么时候写了这么长。以及，我真的真的很想用queer street做这篇的标题。你知道的。
> 
> 警告：可疑的道德选择和行为。

黏稠的血在拳场边缘的围绳上滴落，绳子依然颤动不已，半跪在地上的裁判站了起来，眼看着观众，单手一划，做出了裁判。欢呼声里，Venom单调地摇晃着脑袋，一只手按着右腿的膝盖，他喘出一口气，最后一击仍然在他右侧脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

他举起一只手，疲倦地示意下场。口哨声同意。Kaz跑了过来，给他披上毯子，他们从仍然倒在台上的Bradley Marksen身边经过，他躺在那里，眼睛闭着，一只手横在胸膛前。在Venom眼角的余光里，急救人员正朝拳击台跑过来。“干得真好！”Kaz一只手抓着他的肩膀，猛地拍了几下。“谁是最棒的？恩？”他声音里的兴奋清晰得几乎看见，Venom跨下台阶，把食指伸进嘴里，掏出牙套。

他嘴里有种补牙时打的麻醉剂一样的味道，酸酸的，混合着唾沫和血。Venom用手背擦拭脸颊。看台上的人群像是一群黑压压的鸟儿，覆盖在古怪的栖架上，出着汗，兴奋着，喧闹着，看不清任何一张脸。Kaz继续絮絮叨叨地说了下去，一个他亢奋的时候的习惯，热乎乎的嘴离Venom的脸颊很近。聚光灯在他们背后移动，手里端着爆米花和热狗的小贩从走廊快步走出来，经过Venom身边。下一场很快就会开始。

黄芥末混合着番茄酱的气味飘在空气里，他感到恶心。

走廊里陈腐而冰冷的空气扑到Venom脸上的时候，他才突然两腿发软，Marksen最后一轮勾拳发挥了作用，他靠着Kaz，缓慢地走着，“这次拿到了六千块！整整六千块！！两个月都不用发愁了。总算可以换掉那个该死的暖气了，看看这下谁还会半夜像个白痴一样冷醒，不，先生，绝对不会是B. Miller.”Kaz的左腿瘸得不如平常厉害，可能是因为他太激动，没注意到。跛腿拖在他身后，每三步就轻轻摇晃一下，但Kaz的肩膀平稳而坚实。

Venom模糊地回答他，脸颊肿胀而疼痛，感觉仿佛一张面具。

“嗯嗯，嗯哼，等下我就带你去吃牛排。还有圣代。奢侈点。也许还有炸鸡，妈的为什么不，多训练一下，甩掉脂肪就行。天啊，六千块！”

更衣室门口白亮的灯在他脸上投下长长的阴影，Kaz停了下来，用一只黏糊而汗湿的手把掉下来的头发梳回去。Kaz依然穿着他的幸运衬衫，兴奋而躁动得厉害，汗水在他的额头和领口之间的露出的皮肤上显得闪闪发亮。Kaz的喉头滚动，抓着休息室的门把手，转过头来，看着他，得意地大笑着。“我就相信你一定能做到的。”

“也该我时来运转了，妈的。”

熟悉的刺痛弥漫在Venom的两腿之间，他凑过去，鼻子蹭了蹭Kaz的脸颊，呼吸着他身上酸涩的汗水和电线漆皮的气味。Kaz肩膀猛地抽了一下，僵住了，稍微退后了一点，他的脸庞扭向另外一个方向，避开Venom。Venom咬住他的耳朵，右手抓着他的腰，把他的下身拉向自己。他哼哼着，牙齿在Kaz的脖子上移动。

欢呼声从走廊尽头传来，他伸手去解开短裤的裤腰带，Kaz的胳膊肘猛地顶上Venom的胸膛，“别老跟他妈的动物似的。”Kaz威胁。“要点脸。”

Venom的肩膀压着Kaz，右手抓住他的胯下，Kaz扭动了一下，顶着Venom的胸膛，他依然软著，而且阴囊有些收缩。Kaz紧张得厉害。Venom耸了耸肩，退后了一点。Kaz不耐烦地推开他。

“有点羞耻心，行不行？”

他没回答。

更衣室的门锁上个星期才修好，Kaz拿着钥匙，又是推又是踹又是甜言蜜语地哄，总算弄开了门。一开门，混合着经年的汗味、马毯的恶臭和止汗露的气味就扑面而来。暖气开着，但里面比仍然外面还冷好几度。Venom的皮肤上立刻就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他摇晃着，在条凳上坐下，疲倦和疼痛全部浮了上来，Venom缓慢地呼吸。

Kaz走来走去，把更多的毯子盖到他身上。他低着头，听见Kaz锁了更衣室的门。Venom默不作声，冷得发抖，但汗水依然源源不断地从身上冒出来。踩在铺了油布的地板上的皮鞋脚步声环绕着他，听见Kaz走来走去做各种事情，让他感到安心。

他打着手电筒，再一次检查Venom的瞳孔和额角的肿块，要他复述州名。Venom报到密西西比州的时候，他用热毛巾尽力擦掉Venom脸和胸膛上的大部分血块和汗水，接着擦拭头发里的。Kaz举着手电筒，手指在头皮上寻找伤口和血肿，确认严重程度。Marksen把他本来就已经松弛了的一颗臼齿打得更松了。再迟一点，他会需要止痛药。擦伤和划伤消毒处理，包上纱布。

一切都包扎和清理好后，Venom脑袋里持续不断的警报声终于安静了下来，疲累而渴睡，他咋了咂嘴，嘴唇在手背上磨蹭。在沉重的眼皮后，他可以看到Kaz又重新兴奋了起来，在摇晃的白炽灯光里里幽灵一样走来走去，处理善后，做着白日梦。 _买食物，付房租，一双好鞋，新的袜子和衬衫，银行里再添上几百块也没有大碍。也许他们最终能换个好点的公寓，也许今年冬天他能再买一件大衣，不，也许两件。再也不连续几周都靠卡夫通心粉过日子了。_ 不用抬头，Venom就能看到各种小小的幻想和野心在Kaz的脑袋里漂浮着，膨胀起来，让他得意洋洋，欣喜若狂。

但没有关系。这总是不会持续太久的。

Venom缓缓地站起来，抖掉毯子。

Kaz回过头来，手里依然拿着一只Venom的运动鞋，看着Venom。Kaz的视线从他的脸庞上移过，身体僵住了。

Venom盯着他。

沉默了一会儿，Kaz放弃了，傻乎乎的笑容在他脸上变得平板，然后褪去。“……你想现在就做？”Kaz小心翼翼地说。

他的眼睛稍微眯了起来，不肯看Venom，视线对着他肩膀附近的某个地方，或者墙壁，天花板。Kaz的嘴变成了一条紧绷的，不稳的线。

Venom解开短裤的松紧带。

Kaz的手在裤子侧面不自在地擦了擦，他走了过来。Kaz的眉毛拧起，迟疑了一下，Venom的拇指和食指把汗湿的内裤朝下拉了一点，他咬住下唇，又一次紧张了起来，伸出左手，握住Venom垂在两腿之间的柔软阴茎，眼睛再次看向其他地方。

他抚摸了几下。Venom嘴里发出细小的、破碎的声音，感觉Kaz的手指在潮湿的阴毛里摸索着，摘下扎在他的阴茎根部的橡皮筋。

Venom呻吟出声，按住胯下，阻止因为放松而自然升上来的尿意。他的肌肉松弛了下来，在长凳上坐下，双腿大开。Kaz走了过来，依然提着他的运动鞋，仿佛已经忘了自己还拿着。迟钝的打量着他。Venom把短裤拉到大腿上，抚弄了几下阴茎。抬起头，看着Kaz.

“我懂了，想要你那份儿奖赏，行了。”Kaz说，双手环抱在胸前。他低着头，脸庞皱起，依然紧张，像是在面对什么他没法解决的难题。

“好吧。”他说。

Kaz舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。然后半跪下来，左手把落到额前的头发拨回去。Kaz的右手按住Venom的大腿内侧，跛腿拖在身后，调整身体重心。他滚烫的呼吸拂过Venom紧绷着的大腿肌肉，然后Kaz张开嘴，含住了他。

Venom的后颈上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Kaz的舌头抵住他，笨拙地试图含住足够多的部分，嘴唇环绕住阴茎的端头，他还是吞不下去，抗拒着，尴尬而无所适从。但这就够了，Venom沉浸在温暖和柔软的湿润里。他的手抓住kaz的头发，膝盖碰到他的肩膀，猛地推了进去。Kaz惊讶地呜咽出声，在他的手里挣扎，牙齿不断地碰到他。但他不介意，腰急促地推送着。Venom的脖子弓起，响亮地喘息和哼哼，手掌覆盖kaz的后脑勺，把他按向自己。

kaz发出哽咽的声音，手指胡乱地抓挠venom大腿内侧。他咳呛不已，湿乎乎的嘴擦过Venom的阴囊。Venom稍微起身，双手抓着他的脑袋，掰开他的嘴，粗鲁地插抽了一会儿，一直到他的喉咙再也承受不了。他的眼皮后面闪烁着点点金星，手指勒住kaz的脖子，看见Kaz在恐慌的呜呜声里抬起脸，脸颊因为窒息而潮红，他急促而剧烈地呼吸。坚硬的龟头一半埋在他瘀伤的嘴唇里，粘着起泡的唾液和淡珍珠色的前液。

墨镜滑下了他的鼻梁，他的脸庞因为恼怒和慌张而皱成一团。阴茎从他嘴里滑了出来，打在他下巴上。

“他妈的搞什么？！”他咆哮，猛地一拳打在Venom胫骨上，Venom后退了一点。Kaz转过脸去，趁机猛地挣脱Venom的手指。跌坐在地上。他举起手，使劲地用手背擦拭下巴上的唾液，呼吸依然破碎而断续。 “你他妈有什么毛病？！你是想杀了我吗？！！”

他按着地板，挣扎着，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，但身体一个趔趄，倒向坏腿那边。Venom伸手，想要扶住他。Kaz猛地打开，他站在那里，一动不动，用嘴呼吸。被挤出的泪水迷蒙的眼睛灼灼地燃烧着暴怒。

他的背稍微耸起，身体喝醉了一样压向跛腿那边，呼吸一样自然地挂上了街头蛮汉吓唬对手的样子。地板上的污渍和粉笔灰在他的膝盖上留下半个巴掌大的印记。肾上腺素在Venom身体里再次起了作用，汹涌了起来。他抬起眼，全神贯注地盯着对手。 _不对。_ Venom模糊地想。 _不是对手。_

Kaz继续摇晃着头，退开，Venom跨出一步，双手环住他的腰，攥住。Kaz停顿了一下，右手举起，想要防御，但多年的酒精浸泡和止痛药已经让他松弛了下来。Venom抱着他向前压去，他的背猛地撞到更衣室的铁皮柜上。Kaz吃痛出声，拳头抵着他的肩膀。

Venom喘息着，鼻子深深地埋进Kaz的颈项和肩膀连接的地方。他皮肤上的温暖气味充满了他的鼻子。汗味，恐惧的气味和最下面Kaz不断地叫他从体育馆更衣室偷来的廉价香皂的气味。这并不是什么好闻的气味。但却仿佛一个拳头，在Venom的小腹里翻搅着。他压住Kaz，挣扎着把短裤甩到脚踝上，然后把Kaz的右腿掰向一边，在他的双腿之间笨拙而粗鲁地磨蹭，腰耸动着，盲目地戳刺，寻找柔软的凹陷之处。

Kaz咒骂，完好的腿在空中踢踹着，他用上了全身的力气反抗，用牙齿咬，用额头撞。暴怒地重复他能想到的所有羞辱性的话。他硬了起来，裤子里凸起了一大块，抵着Venom的腹部。Venom在他身上磨蹭着，撞击着他，摸索他的皮带扣，使劲地朝下拽，有人在门外停了下来，拧了拧门锁，然后使劲地敲门，“喂，有人在里面吗？！”Venom低下头，咬住Kaz的脖子，猛地撞上他。Kaz一只手环住他的脖子，把一声哭叫窒息在他的肩膀里。门外钥匙串撞击的声音清晰可闻，不管那是谁，正在寻找钥匙。“该死。”Kaz诅咒，仰起头来，“厕所坏了！在修厕所。”他喊叫，抓着Venom的肩膀，喘息着。“还要半个小时。”

沉默，脚步声走开了。“操，全他妈的是你的错。”他呻吟着，腰贴着Venom的腹部，磨蹭着。“二十分钟都不肯等。”

Venom的食指戳进他的身体，指关节曲起，Kaz的肩膀猛地绷紧，“说好了的。”Venom固执地说。“而且我赢了。”

他发出了一种听起来在啜泣和狂笑之间的声音，“对，是个交易。”Kaz说，呻吟了起来，身体迎合着Venom添进去的第二根手指。他已经无法掩饰勃起。刚才敲门声响起的时候，他就几乎立刻硬得厉害。随着Venom手指的戳刺，他的额头在Venom的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，起了一层汗，身体抽搐着，紧紧地缠绕着Venom的手指。Kaz甜腻地喘息，腰耸动着，“别折腾了！”他的脑袋转到一边去，脸颊紧绷，“……我刚才就已经准备好了。已经洗干净了。在厕所里。”Kaz的颧骨上弥漫着一片潮红，说不上是因为亢奋还是缺氧还是窘迫，他的后脑勺撞上铁皮衣柜，手指紧紧攥住Venom的肩膀，依然在挣扎和踢打。但他的身体贴着Venom，挫败而迫切地晃动着臀部，受损的膝盖抖动着。

Venom的手掌托着他的后背，继续粗暴地撞击和碾压他的身体，阴茎戳进他半脱下的内裤后已经变得湿乎乎的会阴，操了一会儿。然后他停了下来，Kaz稍微向下滑了一点，他抱住Kaz，把他扔到长椅上，腹部朝上。Kaz的双腿缠绕着半脱下的长裤，慌乱地试图保持平衡，他笨拙地试图蹬掉皮鞋。Venom喘息着，压了上去，他攥住Kaz的左腿，使劲地把裤子朝下拽。“不！别扯坏了！”Kaz喊叫，“我可没办法缝！”他的一只皮鞋甩到了地板上，发出响亮的一声。一条裤腿跟着被拽了下来。Venom分开他的双腿，插了进去。

Kaz衬衫下摆打着卷儿，湿乎乎地贴在胯骨上，他的胳膊横过眼睛，右手垂在身侧，几乎碰到地面，随着Venom的动作而摇晃。Venom的拇指摁着他大腿内侧，感受着皮肤下面血管急促的搏动。Kaz的腿环着他的腰，颤抖着。Venom闭着眼睛，汗水向下滴落，粗暴地戳刺着，他的右手攥住Kaz的衬衫下面露出的背心，用力向下拽，手指钩住背心下摆上洗太多次后磨损的小洞。汗水在他的肚脐处积了起来，闪闪发亮，Kaz的腹部急促地抽搐着，红肿的阴茎贴着腹部，晃动着，渗出前液。从准备比赛开始就快一个星期没做了，气味很重。Venom的手按住他的腹部，感觉他的毫无防备，猛地戳了进去，Kaz的腰猛地耸起，膝盖抽搐，脚在他的背上蜷缩起来。Kaz的两只手在空中晃了一下，然后后脑勺仰起，抓住自己的大腿根，哭喊出声。“操！”他的后脑勺撞到条凳上。“操！”

精液溅到地板上，他射了出来，毛茸的阴囊在腹股沟上抽搐着，还想射出更多。浅乳色的精液沾在他的腹部上。Kaz的身体颤抖，突然变得紧迫而滚烫，Venom呜咽着，深深地埋在他的体内，因为肾上腺素和性欲而发狂地插抽，这很像是打拳，只是没有输赢可言。他的鼻子里充满了汗水和性爱混合的腥味，后颈皮肤收紧，亢奋而极端地冷静，盲目地嗅闻着空气，寻找对手的踪迹。Kaz下巴哆嗦，整个脖子都露了出来，暴露出了致命之处，但浑然不知。他的手紧抓着大腿，断断续续而不情愿地呜咽和求饶，命令Venom停下来，最后一点精液从Kaz软下来的阴茎前端滴落，像没拧紧的水龙头边的水珠。他用嘴呼吸，汗水滴到了眼前，Venom抓住他的腿，折叠到胸前，让他露出更多的部分。然后Venom张开嘴，开始啃咬他的脚趾。他的嘴里没了声音，含着手指，眼睛翻了上去，“不！住手！王八蛋！我又……”Kaz哽咽着命令，咬着指关节，另外一只手捂着胯下，攥住蜷缩在湿漉漉的阴毛里的柔软阴茎，身体再也无法忍受地痉挛。没什么东西射出来，但他再一次高潮了，脸颊随着紧咬的牙齿凹陷下去了一点，潮红的脸上满是屈辱。

他瘫软在椅子上，全身松弛，轻微地颤动。Venom抓住他的腰，把他翻过去。Kaz的左腿耷拉在地板上，迟钝地抖动着，无知无觉。他又做了一会儿，因为动作过于剧烈而不断地滑出来，挫败的吸气声从他身下传来，他舔舐和亲吻Kaz的后颈，小心不碰到他的衬衫领子。Venom的手托住Kaz的脸，感觉滚烫的皮肤的温度，手指伸进他的嘴里，搅动着，大半个人压在他身上，继续推送着。然后他的腰猛地一扭，喘息着，深深地埋进去，不再动了。

Kaz的头发遮掩下，耳朵后面的一小块皮肤变成了浅红色，被汗水覆盖。他依然没缓过来。Venom半闭着眼睛，触碰他。他没有反应。

他的拳头在Kaz背上攥紧。想着早晨的时候，Kaz在公共水房里端着漱口杯，嘴里叼着牙刷，检查胡须是否剃干净了。毛巾挂在肩膀上。早就应该换了的睡裤松垮垮地坠在臀部上。他看起来睡眼惺忪，又一个被沙发搞得够呛的晚上，但疲倦的脸庞得意而自信，已经准备好了再和世界搏斗几个回合，搞到一点东西，任何东西。

暖气抖动了一下，发出一阵拳头打在墙壁上一样的声音，然后总算开始工作了。沉闷的气息漂浮在房间里。Venom的鼻子埋进Kaz的肩胛骨之间，深深地呼吸他身上的气味，想要占据这个。

他闭上眼睛。

冲完淋浴后，Kaz换上了Vebom备用的运动裤，但打死也不愿意穿Venom放在柜子里的更换用的内裤，于是他凑合着把皮带硬系在腰上，扣到最后一个皮带扣眼。之后就靠着衣柜，双手摆在胸前，摆出一副十分不爽的样子。但他的腰没靠着柜子，两条腿微微晃动着，依然站不稳。Venom把运动包跨在右肩上，伸出一只手，试图扶住他。但Kaz的肩膀向旁边一拧，犟头犟脑的斗牛犬一样僵着。Venom耸了耸肩，放弃了。

第二场已经结束了，走廊上的灯打开了，Venom可以听到背后走廊尽头传来的音乐声，Kaz摇摇晃晃地走在他旁边，脸色惨白，比平常瘸得还要厉害。他再次伸出手，抓住Kaz肩膀。Kaz再挣扎了一次，但没能成功，他的表情更加难看。怒气在他的胸膛里烧灼着，只是不知道这次又是针对什么。

Kaz从来都不会说。

他们到领取奖金的办公室的时候已经迟了大半个小时，Kaz的怒气已经从燃烧沸腾的柴油罐降低到了正在危险报警的高压锅，进入了安全地带。秘书说Bill Green已经走了，他们可以明天再来，但Venom可以看到她身后总财务处的办公室灯光依然开着，Green多半又喝醉了，对这个世界已经失去了最后的兴趣。Kaz咬着牙，甜言蜜语地哄了她一会儿。她坐在办公桌后看着他，仿佛不明白他们到底是谁，为什么一定要在一个漫长的星期六晚上为难她。但五分钟和一系列的解释后，依然不知道怎么地，让她眉毛的样子变得柔和了下来。

 _松弛松弛，_ 站在他旁边的Venom想着他经常说的这个词儿，他的手指轻微地触碰Kaz的大腿，仿佛受到行星的引力影响的陨石。

Kaz的表情没有变化，依然在带着试图获得谅解的微笑和不掺假的歉意，但他的身体不引人注意地朝旁边挪了一点。避开他。

他的手悬在那里，几乎触碰他的运动裤口袋。

Green接了电话，也打开了门。他喝醉了，领带拉松，对着他们哈哈大笑。他不断地拼错Kaz的姓氏，管他叫McKelly，然后问Venom他不是应该退休了吗？快四十了，也该考虑换份工作了。然后他打了个嗝，端起水杯，喝了一口，终于在办公桌里找到了支票。一台小电视机在他身后，闪烁着，在放重播的黄金女郎。 _六千块，是笔大钱。可别在女人身上花光了啊，_ _McKelly_ _，_ 他说。 _我记得你。_

_你是那个……_

他的嘴型呆板地拼出了一个单词，li，但他没来得及说完，因为Kaz不顾疼痛的腰，一把从他手里夺过了支票。

然后Kaz径直走了出去，Venom跟在他身后。

“小伙子们下周见！”后面遥遥地传来一个声音，仿佛是从深暗的洞穴里传来的。“啊，我猜。”

透过走廊上的灯光，Kaz检查支票背面上的印花，然后小心地折叠起来，“Vaya, tenía verga mejor antes.”他嘟囔，收起皮夹里。他再次皱起眉头，眼睛旁边的皱纹深深地凹陷下去，他触碰装着支票的地方，好像完全已经忘了Venom就在他旁边。

一丝贪婪的微笑出现在他的嘴唇上。

Kaz揣在裤子口袋里的手腕微微地颤抖着，他低下头，盯着手背。

“哇噢，我已经清醒这么长时间了。”Kaz说，冷漠地。“对我的健康来说真不好。”

Venom俯身过去，伸出手，在碰到Kaz的肩膀之前，他向前跨了一步，完美地避开了，脚步甚至都没摇晃。

“够了。”他说。

沉默。

没人再说话。

他们步行了一个街区，不知道什么时候下了雨，湿漉漉的红灯闪烁，Venom再一次渴望要一块手表，但是毫无意义，他能拿手表来干什么？在街角的土耳其杂货铺，Kaz买了鸡蛋和奶油，很有耐心地和店主说了半天，然后用五美元换了一大把快到期的食品救济券。然后他停了下来，叫Venom在街边等他，他自己走进了旁边的汉堡王，连锁卖场正在逐渐吃掉这个街区，他可以看见对面街道上窗户用木板钉起来了的店铺，那里曾经是一家越南小吃铺。旁边的则是苟延残喘的泰国小吃铺，正在打烊。Venom双手揣在短裤口袋里，原地跳了几下，驱散寒意。

一个纸袋递给了他，他看了一眼，5美元超值套餐，外加一个香草奶昔，一小块苹果派。“一样都吃一点就够了，别全吃完了。”Kaz说。“这些玩意儿加起来大概能让我那辆旧车开到迈阿密去。”

“钱存了吗？”

“你的声音还能更大点吗？”

Venom耸了耸肩，Kaz的鼻子冻得通红，疲倦的眼皮缓慢地眨着，试图用面无表情和刻薄来掩饰他的得意。 _一件大衣，一双好鞋，半打新袜子。半个月不用再省着抽掐掉过滤嘴的烟头。不用再从墨西哥人那里买卡车上卸下来的赃货了。_

“去洗衣店。”Kaz说。“我换到硬币了。现在又要重新收拾你搞出来的烂摊子了，我都等不及了。”

怒气已经消退了。不管那是从哪儿来的，还是为了什么。

走下街道的时候，他没注意到Venom的手环住了他的肩膀。Kaz习惯性地靠向他的肩膀，支撑住坏的那一侧腿。他打开纸袋，拿吃苹果派，慢慢地一边走一边吃。太甜了。

投币式洗衣房里的时钟指到了十点，挤满了下夜班的人。Venom在Kaz的指挥下顺利地抢占了一台洗衣机，Kaz的西裤要先洗，其他的第二缸，浪费钱，但是没办法，因为这是他不多的能穿正式场合的体面衣服。Venom掏出他裤子里的票据和圆珠笔，和内裤一起扔进洗衣机里。从运动包里拿出来，性爱后的气味依然强烈。他有点脸红。但其他人似乎没注意到。

Kaz坐在一台烘干机前，两腿叉开，一只胳膊放在左腿膝盖上，虎视眈眈地瞪着对面想要先用的那个男人。对方显得很不自在，推着洗衣篮，挪到了另外一台烘干机前排队。

他满意地收起了架势，全神贯注地守着地盘。Venom递给他剩下的半个汉堡，他接过，咬了一口。

Venom站起来，在洗衣房里绕圈子，最后他回过头来，观察Kaz。在一长椅昏昏欲睡的人里，Kaz一脸睡意，但他头扭到一边，从眼皮下面看着Venom，打了个哈欠。

“别他妈盯着我。”他说。

Venom走过去，站在Kaz的两腿之间，膝盖的侧面触碰他的膝盖。

“告诉我，我应该做什么？”Venom说。

“去做你们这些……我怎么知道。去跳绳，去跑步，还有十五分钟就洗完了。我他妈快困死了。去找点其他事情做。”Kaz撒谎。但不知道为什么。

Venom的膝盖碰到他的大腿内侧，Kaz的腿晃了一下，躲开了，看向墙壁。他的身体僵硬，然后放松了下来。坐在他旁边的一个疲倦的、钟点工打扮的女人抬起头，看了Venom一眼，然后失去了兴趣。

Venom双手揣在口袋里，转身，走出了洗衣店。

隔了两个街区远。夜色已经很深了。他慢跑了一会儿，然后速度加快。六千块，扣掉训练费用、共同基金和Kaz的抽成，他能拿到不到六百块，Venom抬起头，盯着头顶掠过的路灯，像是遥远的、寒冷的星星，投下晕黄的光。下个星期如果赢了，扣掉税金，大概能拿到六千七百块，也许更多。洗衣店的灯光越来越远，早就看不到了。他的脚步声在空荡的街道上回荡，到了。

他停下来，喘了口气，缓慢地绕着人行道边缘走。从这里开始，街区看起来就好多了，昂贵了一些。再朝下面走，穿过106号街，就是在城里工作的白领住的地方。隔了不到三个街区，回头一看，一片黑暗，但眼前却是一片宁静的夜晚，点点色彩不同的光从山坡下射上来。他按住膝盖，抬起头，看向眼前的橱窗。

还没卖出去，放在柜台中间，灯光打在旁边，没什么装饰，也许可以在内圈上刻字，但没关系。看起来很合适。一个白金戒指。还在那里。

价牌上写着3500美元，税后价格。

玻璃上倒映着他的脸庞，左边脸庞已经肿了起来，嘴角撕裂了一点，额头上又有了新鲜的血痕。他看起来和万圣节的面具差不多。左眼在肿胀的眉骨下，看起来幽暗而不清。Venom的双手揣在运动服的口袋里，赤裸的膝盖上冻起了鸡皮疙瘩。

柜员在柜台后挪动了一下身体，看向他，手伸向电话，然后继续看着他。

3500美元。可以做很多事情。付清五个月房租，或者搬出市中心，终于有了独立的厕所和浴室。修复一下下巴和颧骨。两颗假牙替换最后的一颗臼齿。许多件大衣，许多双鞋子，整个冬天的暖气。

他想着Kaz的右手，关节粗糙，但没有变形。五指能够并拢。结实而瘦削。皮肤苍白。在地铁上，放在他的手边。

戴上去，看起来一定很合适。

十五分钟到了。他转过身，跑回去。快了。很快就可以了。

现在，他要先回去。

Kaz在等着。

 

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

朋友t画的，我很喜欢，感到很开心和荣幸，她真的，真的很棒。

NSFW注意。

**Author's Note:**

> 看到这里，你一定以为这次我忘了。不。
> 
> 所有手癌都是水豚的锅。


End file.
